Percy Jackson Truth or Dare?
by Percabeth3
Summary: When Percy gets dropped off by his mom, who knows what trouble he'll fall into? Romance struggles and fights, and Silena and Beckendorf AREN"T dead in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Truth Or Dare

Percy's POV

The night before camp started, my mom packed me a bunch of things in my overnight bag. We picked up Annabeth on the way.

It was long, an eight hour drive to camp, but mom managed it through. "Are you sure you don't want me down at Half-Blood Hill?" Annabeth stepped in. I smiled, knowing her, she's experienced at fibbing to adults.

"Oh, Ms. Jackson, _I've_ got it all through." Mom slightly relaxed. She practically adored Annabeth, thinking she was the best possible girlfriend I could ever have. "All right then. And Iris-Message Me if anything goes wrong," "Mom," I drone, but she and Annabeth share a knowing look. "_Boys," _Annabeth started, but I cut her off with a noisy grunt. "Let's go. Bye mom,"

Mom looked rather hurt for such an impossible greeting, but I grunt another "bye" and sprint towards Grover. "Percy!" bleated Grover.

"Whoa, man, your fake feet!" Grover swallowed. "Right. About that, I think you need to follow me. Bring Annabeth with you,"

"What's the hurry, goat boy?" Annabeth appeared visible. I smiled, knowing she used her Yankees Cap. Grover nervously chewed on a can. "Like I said, earlier, follow me." "That's right, Goat Boy, get those lovebirds back here," Clarisse' piggy eyes squinted down on me. "We'd best get started soon. Now hurry up, Goat Boy! Now!" And she sprinted into the woods. Annabeth and I looked at each other and swallowed.

"We aren't allowed in the woods." Annabeth said slowly. I shrugged. This was going to be fun.


	2. More like Do or Die

Truth Or Dare

Percy's POV

Together, we plunged into the woods. After awhile, we walked on this strange thorny path. I felt like some guy trying to enter some haunted castle in a movie. Grover tripped over his own hooves and hey, I had to laugh. The poor guy was so accustomed to walking with fake feet. "How'd your fake feet get off?" Grover glanced at me, eyes flashing in doubt. "You'll have to see for yourself. I'm sorry, Percy, no choice."

Suddenly, Annabeth kneeled on the ground, murmuring in awe. "Are we there yet?" I was getting impatient. Whatever this stupid surprise planned was, I needed to get going. The surprise could wait. "Holy Zeus," Annabeth kneeled once more. "Whoa," The thing was a dome, a golden one with glass doors and pink all over it. Banners with pink centaurs read, _OMG! LET"S PARTY!_ So I came, risking my life as a camper against scorpions and monsters to come to some girl's slumber party?

Looking at Annabeth, her eyes were shining; possibly more than the vision seen in the Sirens'. That look was scary on her. "The architecture," she murmured, brushing her hands onto bare metal legs of statues of gods and goddesses. Me, hey, don't blame me, I was kinda grossed out by all the naked statues near me, but hey, whatever Annabeth likes, I'll reckon I'll like it too.

Grover knocked on the marble door. "Come in," a muffled voice rang out. Silena Beauregard stood in the doorway. Inwardly, I groaned. Parties with Aphrodite kids never ended well. This was going to be History, and I never wished to be part of it then. But hey, things can turn out pretty well sometimes. Grover swallowed nervously. "Good!" exclaimed Silena. "Fake feet on, Goat Boy. Our favorite couple's come to join us in our PARTY!"

I blinked. "A party in a temple?" Silena pushed back her raven-black bangs. "This is Aphrodite Cabin number 2, the cooler version. Here," she waved her hand to a clean, pink closet on the other side of the room. "Is the bathroom. With a Jacuzzi and a Shower. And a closet that applies itself with sexy lingerie! Let's get started with the matchmaking, people."

"What is exactly this game we're playing?" blinked Annabeth, who certainly didn't want to show off her body certainly as Silena did. Silena batted her eyelashes. "Oh, Annabeth. IT"S TRUTH OR DARE!" she squealed like a little girl.

"Now, Percy, Annabeth. The rules are as follows: You refuse a dare, you strip two pieces. Like Grover's fake feet over there. If you have a necklace or any arrangement of sort, take it off now. That is against _my_ rule. Don't do a truth, you strip one piece. Now, let's get started!"

This was _not_ going to be fun. "I'll go first, squealed Silena, as she brushed her black bangs to the side and smiled victoriously. "Annabeth." Annabeh gulped. I hope she didn't pick dare; Silena would probably make her cheat on me. Not cool. At all. "Truth," gulped Annabeth nervously. Silena's eyebrows went inquiredly up, and Annabeth blushed. "Did you lose your virginity?" Everyone cupped their ear to listen closely, but I already knew the answer.

"No," replied Annabeth quickly. She was obviously relieved. "Now its my chace to torture someone…" She snaked around her eyes to see who was there, and she chose. "Katie."


	3. Chapter 3

Truth Or Dare

Percy's POV

"Dare," Katie replied, though her smile of confidence melting. "Lick rose petal pudding off Travis' dick. Katie's eyes widened; she did not know whether to accept or not. Everybody knew she had the biggest hottie in line for him; not Travis. "Go on, do it," encouraged Annabeth. Katie, looking like she wanted to die, shot Annabeth a dirty look, and ripped off Travis' pants.

"I'll get the pudding!" I volunteered. I definitely didn't want to watch Katie choke on pudding and Travis moaning in half pain/pleasure. Who _would?_ Excluding Silena, of course. The whole room grew silent, as I brought in the china dish from the fridge. "Here," I tossed it to Annabeth. Not the best idea, but she caught it. "Thanks," we shared a knowing look.

"Here it goes!" dished out Annabeth cheerily. Katie cringed like the world was going to fall on her head. Travis shut his eyes. Katie shoved the cock in between her breasts, not caring that the pudding was all over her shirt. Suddenly, she was a new Katie, all seductive and alluring. "Here it comes, Travis. The Blowjob of your lifetime." Watching the daughter of Demeter give Travis a blowjob, I was suddenly dizzy and confused.

I never really thought as Katie being seductive. "Ah, you were the best." Katie simply smiled and rested her head on his arm. "All right. I guess it's my turn. Percy, truth or dare?" "Dare," I replied without thinking. Oh Gods, I was in big trouble. Time for the Big Mama. "HAVE SEX WITH SILENA!" I gasped. "Annabeth?" I inquired, and she nodded sadly. "All right. Here it comes." I thrust my cock into Silena's tight clit. "Ah, PERRRRRRRCY!" her breasts jiggled, as I pumped.

"KEEP IT UP!" she stipped out of her bra, and was now left in her panties, and I hungrily pulled them down. "That enough?" I demanded of Katie, and Katie, laughing so much, that she couldn't speak, nodded a yes. I was glad for once I'd actually been to this Aphrodite game.


End file.
